


With A Life Like Yours

by deantops



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantops/pseuds/deantops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey says he's in denial. Big, fat, gay denial. Gerard knows Mikey's full of bullshit - he knows he's gay. It would have been hard to miss after the first time tried on his mom's lipstick and stockings in the privacy of his locked bedroom and realized, hey, I like dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Life Like Yours

Gerard is not creepy. He is not a stalker.   
Except for the part where he totally is.

Really, it's not his fault. It's Franks. Frank Anthony Iero, born October 31, 1981. Not that Gerard spent his weekend trying to find out that information, or anything. Not at all. 

Mikey says he's in denial. Big, fat, gay denial. Gerard knows Mikey's full of bullshit - he knows he's gay. It would have been hard to miss after the first time tried on his mom's lipstick and stockings in the privacy of his locked bedroom and realized, hey, I like dick. That was a pretty big sign that maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to go around feeling up the cheerleading team. You know, just a heads up.

Mikey, the skinny bastard, took one look at the drawing Gerard had made that totally was not of Frank's ass and burst into laughter. Which, first off was not a boost to his ego and was also really unnecessary.   
"Mikey!"Gerard hissed, stuffing his sketchpad into his bag."Shut the fuck up!"  
"Really," said Mikey, back to his customary straight face, "Really, Gerard."  
"No."  
"Uh-huh."  
"I said no!"  
Mikey calmly began peeling a banana."I heard you."  
Gerard glanced over at Frank, sitting alone on the steps leading to the gym. He didn't have a lunch,he was just sitting there, headphones in, gazing over at the cheerleaders who were practicing on the field. Fuck, just what Gerard needed. A crush on a guy who was not only out of his league, but straight.  
Mikey gave him a sympathetic look.  
"I get the TV tonight," Gerard sighed, slouching down against the wall and not letting his gaze stray anywhere near Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. More will come!


End file.
